No soul no beatsFull version
by chaoscrazy
Summary: FINALLY! After so much work and rubbing my eyes I have finished it! Sorry, I'm not making another chapter. To all who veiw or follow this, I thank you for your support!


**This is the fully updated version! I have been working on this for awhile and I want to thank my veiwers and critics of this story! Please enjoy! I will try to introduce all the romances in the first chapter.**

Otonashi's POV:

She was pissed off again. At what, at who, he didn't know. Tsuki always seemed to be pissed off; except when she was talking to you, and then she had the most plastic smile ever seen. Tsuki just sat with the majority of us, never seeming to look at Kyao. _Why does she always do this? Watching us and writing things down on her clipboard that she carried everywhere._ I thought. Tsuki was the newest addition to the SSR. She had black hair that she wore up. Wearing her hair up made no contribution to shortening the length. Her skin was flawless. Most people would think her beautiful until they realized that she just "Happened" to be where you are. Kyao seemed to get special treatment but gossip was prohibited on her. Backed up by the incentive of her 12-gauge shotgun. Once our meeting concluded she stayed behind, like always, to talk to Yurippe. He left with everyone and talked to Kyao. "She was doing it again." Kyao looked up. "What do you mean?" He asked plainly "Watching us for one, and not bothering you in the least bit." Kyao shrugged and walked off.

Tsuki POV:

The others finally left. "I have quite a lot to report." I laid down my clipboard. "Do you want the interesting or the really interesting news?" Yurippe was blank with her statement. "Just give it to me." "Well," I sat on the desk. "Kyao should be recovering from his psychosis. Otonashi seems to be keeping secrets. And, this is something juicy. I caught Noda with a picture of you. He took my head clean off though." Yuri raised an eyebrow at this news. "Would you like me to set up a meeting?" Yuri closed her eyes and thought on it. "Yes. I need to speak to him now. Speak to Otonashi about his "Secrets" and keep tabs on Kyao." I nodded and stepped out of Yuri's office. It didn't take me long to write out the meetings. Yuri probably needed some time to think so she put that appointment scond. First, I would interogate Otonashi. She entered the private confronece room and turned on the intercom. "Otonashi, please, get your ass up to the cofrence room now. I repeat, Otonashi, get your ass up here NOW!" I turned it off, leaned back, and waited for the door to open. She even practiced her plastic smile. The click from the turning of the doorknob resounded and my fake smile shot up on to my face. He came in and hid the fact that he thought Tsuki was a total bitch. At least here, in this afterlife, she could blow the brains out of their head without getting in to too much trouble.

Otonashi's POV:

I arrived on time to the confrence room to see Tsuki's fake smile. I was nervous but I tried to hide it. After all, I was just out on a picnic with Kanade not more than a few minutes ago. "Um, you wanted to see me?" I asked akwardly. "Relax, take a seat, just a standard meeting to get things off you mind." This didn't releave me. I sat down as told and looked her in the eye, trying to hide my anxiety in vain. It didn't matter what I did, she could practically see in to your soul. She was a little more blunt with her qeustions for this meeting. "What secrets are you keeping from Yurippe?" She asked me with a threatening tone. "I haven't witheld anything from Yuri, I swear!" I tied to claim my innocence but she wouldn't hear it. "I can see it in the way you walk. You have a secret, something you must hide. Or someone. You know how I can read people, I will get a confession out of you sooner or later. It''s in your best intrest to make it sooner." I just shook my head, trying desprately to remain calm. "You see, I know your lieing because your so relaxed. What have you been hiding?" "Nothing! I swear!" I finally let my aniety go. She just stared at me somberly. "Your confession will obvoiusly come later. Don't worry, I won't let yurippe know to much about your secret, only the surface information. Now, you may go back to what you were doing." I was so glad to get out I didn't even say bye.. I just up and left.

Yurippe POV:

The wait was greuling. Some many things she needed to ask Noda. So many things to say to him, but she didn't know how he would react. She lay back in her chair trying to come up with the result of her confrence. Everytime, the odds were not in her favor. Each time she imagined Noda going mad and either attacking Tsuki, or attacking her. That, or she slipped up and endangered a possible asset. Her feelings to him were proffesional and personal. She noticed a chemistry between them before, but never said anything. Now, she was awaiting the call from Tsuki to tell Yuri to come to the confrence hall. Usaully Tsuki called, but Yurippe heard a knock on the office door. "Come in." She said, expecting Tsuki to enter. Instead, it was Noda. Shock filled Yurippe as she was caught by surprise, but kept her cool demeanor. She kept silent because she had no words to speak. "Tsuki said you wanted to speak with me." _BITCH, SHE SET THIS UP! _Yuri thought. "Yes, come in, and close the door behind you." She didn't look at him for fear of losing her demeanor. She heard the door click shut. Of course he didn't take a seat. "Tsuki told me something intresting about you." She felt his presence freeze up. "What was it?" Her hands were behind her head so she just spun around, reached behind her right in to the pocket where Noda kept her picture, pulled it to her and examined it. She hid her face with her bangs as she flushed. _He's in love with me._ She thought to herself. "How did you get this?" She asked, still keeping her cool, even with the turmoil inside. "I-I took the picture when you weren't looking." She kept her face hidden. "I bet this has never left your person." She held the image with two fingers, visualizing him staring at it longingly, always hiding his love for her. "No, it hasn't. I geuss I never had the courage to tell you." The emotions in her continued rising up, nearly putting tears in her eyes but she kept them away. "But you displayed you love with zealous loyalty. Out of all of the members, you are the most loyal." She thought aloud. "That was what I was trying. I thought that I could express my love through devotion, but you didn't see the motive to my loyalty and faith." She felt strain in her eyes and cheecks as she tried holding down the tears. _I am his leader, I should know so much about him but I never asked his motives. Mayabe if I had... _She couldn't stop the tears now. She dashed from her chair and embraced him. Noda let his halberd clatter to the floor as he held her close to him. With tears streaming from her eyes to his jacket, she remembered one of her predictions. She thought often that she would break don, and Noda would see weakness and a relationship undesirable for both sides would form. But no, he just held her their, softly stroking her hair. "It's all right, Yurippe, I've got you." He whispered to her like a mother would to a child. She had never shown emotion, always kept a cool demeanor, but she finally showed the side of her that no one saw, or ever would. Yet their was Noda, comforting her and holding her in a warm embrace. By the time Yurippe had cried all she could and her eyes were red and puffy, Noda finally showed her the love he wanted to. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss in the forehead. "I love you Noda. More than anything." She felt so weak showing this side of her personality, but Noda didn't see weakness. He saw the strength of a woman willing to trust someone to see her tears. He saw strength in that. "I love you too, my Yurippe." She finally admited it aloud. "I'm pathetic." Noda was shocked. "No your not Yurippe. You were willing to trust my love and show the side of you that no one saw. You were brave enough to let out your tears. I see strength in that. Your my leader Yurippe, I would never see you as weak." Noda lifted her chin to look in her beautiful green eyes. She sniffled and tried to look away but he made her hold his gaze. Then, in one deft move, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Time slowled for Yuri. Everything around her stopped as she felt the light feeling of his lips on hers. After what seemed to be eternity they finally pulled away. "Should we keep this a secret?" He asked. "No, let the battlefront see the true oart of their leader." Yuri replied. "As you wish, my darling." He slowly walked away after retrieving his halberd. He closed the door behind him. WHHHHOOOMPPP! The sound of the hammer came and then the sound of shattered glass and Yuri just chuckled. _The moron still falls for it._ She thought.

Kanade POV:

Yuzura had to go to meet with Tsuki right after we had finished eating. I was waiting patiently after cleaning up the mess. I left the picnic blanket out so they could continue once he got back. Sure enough he came back for me. what was this emotion I was feeling to him? It's different than everything else I had felt. "Hey, Kanade. I see you already cleaned up." He said to me. "Of course, we can't let the ants get into the food." I said in my blank monotone that never indicated emotion. He simply smiled at me and sat next to me. We had a veiw from a hilltop of the river to the north of us, the school buildings to the west, and the schoolyard to the east. To the south was the garden. She had the feeling again, foriegn in a sense that I couldn't name it, but strangely native to my body. "Yuzura," I turned my head to look him in the eye. "I want to thank you for what you do for me. You are always helpful." He smiled. "No problem." The feeling again. "Yuzura, I feel odd. I have an emotion that I can't name or learn of. I get the feeling everytime I look at you, and it feels so strange, but I like it. Yuzura, what emotion am I feeling?" My voice seemed incapable of emotion, so my desperation was not obvious. "You don't know what the emotion is?" He asked. "Why do you always ask such silly qeustions? I just told you I don't know." I cockd my head in confusion. He always asked such silly qeustions, and each time I was onfused at him."Do you remember your past?" I was only more puzzeled. _How will my past help me now? _I thought to myself. "I do, but how will that help me now?" Otonashi seemed to have the anwser to every qeustion. "Mayabe you felt this emotion in the past." I closed my eyes. "I remember my past. When I was born I had an enlarged heart and my life expetancy was only 30 years. With each passing year, my parents started to loose hope as my medical condition got worse. By the time I was hospitalized, my parents had given up all hope and abandoned me. The medication helped little or none, and the doctors desprately tried to find an organ donor. Finally, the found a match, but it was to late. My condition was to horrible, and I lived for only a few years after that. They day I was supposed to be released was the day I died." I told my history with no grief in my voice. "I had prepared to die early, but the day my life was prolonged, I started to gain hope. I thought I would live again. But death claimed me in the end." I opened my eyes and looked into Yuzura's. He was saddened by my story. "Kanade, I had no idea..." He trailed off. "Don't grieve, it's behind me now." He looked into my eyes and lened forward. "I'll tell you what that feeling is now." He put his face directly in front of mine and I kept my demeanor. "It's love." He whispered then kissed me on the lips. I felt it again, but this time it had a name, it was something I could understand now. Love, an emotion I had long forgotten. I leaned into his kiss, embracing his warmth as he wrapped his arms around me. Then I heard a voice from behind Yuzura. "Ot-o-nash-I?" Each syllable was exspressed strongly. He immeaditily turned around and hid me. "Oh, hi Tsuki. There's no one else here, I'm just having a picnic on my own." Even my expression changed and I facepalmed at his poor ecuse of an explenation. "It's no use, Otonashi. I know your little secret now. Told you I'd get a confession. I'll try to keep it a secret, but Yurippe is just as perceptive as I am. If I lie she might know that I'm lieing." Tsuki just spun on her heel and walked off as if she saw nothing. "That was a very bad coverup, Yuzura." I said bluntly. "I know but she ambushed me! I didn't expect her to do that!" Heexclaimed. "What did you expect her to do?" I asked with my demeanor returned. "Oh, I don't know, mayabe she would be naked and covered in LED lights. Then she would skip around like a drunken fairy princess." I cocked my head. "You really expected her to do that?" Yuzura facepalmed. "I was being sarcastic." "Oh." **(Even Kanade is an idiot in this anime.)**

Kyao(A.K.A god.)'s POV:

It was his turn for an interview. He entered and the fake smile Tsuki usaully had on for interviews was nowhere in sight. He sat down across from her, going into his passive demeanor as he read his book. He was waiting for her to talk, even though one qeustion nagged at him. The silence was akward but his body langauge and facial expression remained passive. She finally sighed and broke the silence. "I geuss I'll have to reveal my secret." on the inside, he was intrigued, on the outside, he remained neutral. "Ask your qeustion." He finally got the opportunity he was looking for. "Why do I receive prefrential treatment from you?" She smirked. "The way I learn emotions and perceive body langauge is part training part intuition. The others are very blunt at expressing things so I am blunt in my search. However, certain people like you are ore subtle. On the outside you are always passive and unintrested. But in the most subtle way your intrest can be quirked. Since you are more subtle and calm, I must be in harmony with you way of exspression. This allows me to walk along the path of emotion and see what things and scenario's activate certain emotions and thoughts." The method intrested Kyao. "I thought you were picking favorites." He said plainly. "In a way, I was. I have to be proffesional in my line of work, but certain things happen." She hung her head to cover her exspression. "Like what?" He asked her. "Like the fact your the only one who could sympathize with my past. The only one who ight actaully care because they understood the pain." She was cringing now, and Kyao knew that she had a story to tell. Instead of waving her off, he closed the book to show he was listening. "Tell me, please." She cringed, but ended up telling the story. "I was hated. Hated so badly. All because I was different. I wasn't athletic, but I was incredibely smart. Normally I'd have friends but I didn't like what they did. I was made fun off by the girls because my intrests were different. When I became teenager, I was picked on by the boys because I didn't want to date them. The girls hated me for the same reasons still. Everyday my parents tried to help but nothing would qeunch my flame of hatred that burned inside of me. I wanted to kill them, to send them to hell, but if I did that, was I any better than they were? I became older, and was picked on because of my low capability with the only job I could get. Students who went to my college made fun of me because I wasn't spoiled like them and had to work for college credit. Then it happened. I just couldn't tkae it anymore." he had started crying now. "I had an anxiety attack, and I would never had gotten to the hospital if it weren't for my brother. But it was too late. I was going in to cardiacall arrest(Did I spell that right?) and slowly dieing. I had dreams of making friends that never came true. I had hopes that my tortures would have a change of heart. All of it was taken away from me when death yanked me from life." Tears poured from Tsuki's eyes and she didn't even realize that Kyao was next to her. "I hated god so much. After, he created everything, and therefore made evil. He made the possibility of sin and gave Adam and Eve a chioce. But he knew deep inside, didn't he? He knew we would choose evil and we would suffer. He created misery, and I endured it. They say to the victor go the spoils. Well I was a victor each day by staying alive. I thought about suicide constantly but never did it. Why wasn't I rewarded?" Kyao had his arms around her now, and held her close to him. "I know about your past Kyao, you were ignored by your own father. I was ignored by everyone. When your final hope had come, it was taken from you. When my last tragedy came, I found the first person who cared, and never saw him again. We are so alike. But does it mean anything? Does it mean we could, or should, have met in life?" She pulled herself into his embrace and tears soaked his shirt. "It means that if we did, we would be friends, and never had to suffer." She looked up at him now. "I know your not god, even you would not be that cruel." She said, tears still pouring out of her eyes. "I would never hurt someone that badly. Mayabe we could meet in life." She started to smile. "I would run in to the museum trying to get away from the bullies." Kyao smiled back. "And I would see you alone, and ask if you wanted to play. We'd become friends." She now cried in joy. "Kyao, will you love me forever? Will you fall in love with me and never leave? Please, say you will!" She begged him now. "Of course, I love you, more than anything now." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't deft or light, it was strong and passionate. Hope and excitment filled her eyes and Kyao braced himself to be kissing air. But she never left, she didn't pass on.

**Cliffhanger ending! If I can get 80 veiws, 40 likes, 20 reveiws, and 5 follows then I will make the sequel! And it might be a lemon...**


End file.
